


Make or Break

by catchmeifyoucreon



Series: Supernatural Shorts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Meet-Cute, Rare Pairings, Women of Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeifyoucreon/pseuds/catchmeifyoucreon
Summary: Chastity meets a cute girl in a bar, and finds herself sharing something she doesn't usually lead with. The response she gets is very much welcome.
Relationships: Chastity (Supernatural)/Nancy Fitzgerald
Series: Supernatural Shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107570





	Make or Break

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from my [Tumblr](https://nyebevans.tumblr.com/post/51681420805/chastity-nancy-dont-look-at-me). This is the very definition of rarepair/crackship, I know. The implied/referenced sexual harassment doesn't occur between Chastity/Nancy.

Chastity marches through the crowd, ignoring the catcalls of the men she slams shoulders with to get past. She’s spotted the only person in this bar she actually wants to share a drink with, and no man slurring about the clumsy, unimpressive things he wants to do to her is going to make her stop.

“Hey,” she says, dropping onto a stool. “Rum and coke for me, and whatever the lady wants, or doesn’t.”

The lady in question is already blushing, but she doesn’t decline. “Same, please,” she says. The barwoman actually IDs her. Chastity suppresses a smirk at the girl’s flustered attempt to remain unruffled. It has a poetry to it that she thinks deserves appreciation.

“I’m Chastity,” she says when the barwoman’s off fixing their drinks. “Proud owner of an ironic name since 1987.”

“Nancy,” says the girl, offering her hand. Chastity takes it, beyond delighted. Nancy is much better company than this bar usually fields, and she has a cute smile that Chastity feels could become a wicked smirk, if the time was right.

“Why is it ironic?” Nancy says, and Chastity blinks.

“My name?” 

Nancy nods. Chastity takes a breath. _Make or break, doll. Make or break._ Not the first thing she usually tells complete strangers, but: “I’m a sex worker.”

“I’m a virgin,” Nancy says, and then looks like she wants to clap her hands over her mouth. Chastity grins. This is definitely going to be an evening to remember, however it pans out.

“We can work with that, if you like,” she says. “D’you wanna dance?”


End file.
